Cambiando el pasado
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Ahsoka luego de recibir un extraño llamado de la fuerza viaja al borde exterio acompañada de Rex, Gregor y Wolfe pero termina viajando al pasado donde intentara detener todo los sucesos que vayan a ocurrir de aqui en adelante ¿ lo lograra?


**Bueno aqui mi primer fanfic de star wars espero y les guste, disculpen si las actitudes se van un poco OC es debido a que no eh escrito mucho y aun me cuesta adaptar sus actitudes a mi forma de escribir aun asi sin mas disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Narra Ahsoka

El imperio se había acabado, los sith fueron vencidos y mi última labor que era encontrar a ezra también dio sus frutos de forma beneficiosas, ahora solo debía meditar y estar en paz con la fuerza.

Me encontraba en Lothal, meditando Ezra decidió pasar un tiempo junto a Sabine para recuperar el tiempo perdido antes de terminar su entrenamiento, yo no me opuse, además luego lo llevaría para que conociera a Luke de seguro le agradaría, a mí me agrado se ve como su padre y a decir verdad me trajo muy bonitos recuerdos de cuando estaba siendo entrenada por Anakin.

"….Ahsoka…."

Mi meditación se cortó de golpe, por un segundo creí haber escuchado a mi maestro Hablarme pero no sabía cómo trate de volver a meditar pero nada, no podía hallar el motivo de haber escuchado a mi maestro

"…Ahsoka…ven…"

Lo volví a escuchar, pero ahora podía sentir un llamado de la fuerza también, me llamaba…podía sentirlo a un rincón alejado del borde exterior, mayormente no iría pero esta vez era diferente, deje mi meditación y fui por mi nave no planeaba ir sola así que fui a buscar a un viejo amigo mío que ahora mismo debe estar en Saleucami junto a otros clones, así que aunque no quisiera aguarle la fiesta iba a buscarlo.

Narrador Rex

La rebelión había acabado, había luchado en endor y vencido ahora necesitaba descansar un poco y una buena manera era ir a visitar a un viejo amigo a Saleucami, Cut ese maldito anciano había armado una buena vida aun cuando deserto, ahora como nosotros viejo disfrutaba aun esa familia, su esposa sus hijos y sus nietos, nos invitó para celebrar la caída del imperio y bueno no podíamos decirle que no a uno de los pocos hermanos que aún nos quedan

—un brindis porque al fin la lucha ha acabado— comento Cut

El como nosotros ya estaban igual de viejo, calvo además pero se dejó una barba de candado, Wolfe y gregor brindaron con nosotros y bebimos

— ¿ahora que aras rex? — me pregunto Cut

—Planeaba entrenar a los soldados de la nueva república— comente

— ¿enserio aun a tu edad no piensas descansar? — pregunto cut incrédulo

—mi vida está en el campo de batalla, cut como todos aunque tu tuviste otras batallas ¿no? — pregunte bromeando el solo rio

—si jaja y vaya que fueron batallas muy duras— comento divertido

Todos reímos ante aquello pero en eso tocaron a la puerta, todos nos pusimos en alerta, uno de los hijos de Cut tomo un blaster y abrió, me sorprendió ver a Ahsoka parada en la puerta

—descuiden, es amiga nuestra— comente

—Ah pasado tiempo Cut— comento Ahsoka el solo rio por lo bajo

—sí, comandante es bueno verla con vida— comento el

— ¿ya se conocían? —pregunte incrédulo

—sí, cuando fue la orden 66 me oculte un tiempo en el planeta y Cut junto a su familia me ayudaron— comento ella yo estaba sorprendido porque no sabía eso

— ¿Qué la trajo a mi Hogar comandante? No creo que sea la fiesta — Comento Cut mirándola

—tienes razón, vine por otra cosa hace poco sentí un fuerte llamado de la fuerza y decidí viajar ir a investigar— Comento ella

Me levante junto a Wolfe y Gregor, fui el primero en acercarme y mirarla

— ¿es la despedida otra vez no? —pregunte dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Ahsoka, aun cuando su maestro era Anakin también la vi como mi aprendiz llegue a quererla como una Hija, creo que experimente la misma sensación de paternidad que Cut sintió con sus hijos, y ahora verla como está ahora me llena de orgullo y felicidad.

—No, vine para invitarlos a venir con migo— Comento ella y eso nos tomó por sorpresa a todos

— ¿enserio? Pero somos clones — Comento Wolfe

Yo rodé los ojos y suspire cansado ¿Cuántas veces eh tenido que escuchar decir lo mismo a Wolfe? Pobre viejo idiota incluso Gregor comprende mejor la situación y el si esta mas chiflado aun.

—Wolfe, ya lo hablamos ellos no nos traicionaron, todo fue por culpa de los chips— le repetí por millonésima vez

—pues no se ustedes pero yo si voy, suena emocionante — comento gregor entusiasta

—Yo también iré— comente poniéndome firme y sonriendo

—ya que, yo igual iré— comento Wolfe suspirando

—tú también estas invitado Cut— Comento ella

Todos lo vimos el solo rio un poco y negó con la cabeza

—lo siento pero paso, mi vida de soldado quedo hace muchos años atrás yo sería una carga pero mucha suerte— Comento el despidiéndonos

—Gracias Cut— comente devolviéndole el gesto

Luego de tomar nuestras cosas y despedirnos de la familia de nuestro hermano nos dirigimos fuera de la granja donde ella tenía su nave, no sabía que nos depararía el viaje pero hacía mucho tiempo no viajaba junto a Ahsoka.

Narra Ahsoka

Al subir a la nave pusimos rumbo hacia donde nos llamaba la fuerza, íbamos en el hiperespacio y podía escuchar como los tres clones intercambiaban historias de guerra, creo que ya las habrán escuchado mucho pero debía ser su modo de pasar el rato.

—ah todo esto comandante ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? — pregunto Gregor

—no se con exactitud, solo me guio por la fuerza— comente mientras piloteaba la nave

—oh ya entiendo— comento Gregor y volvió a acomodarse en el lugar

El viaje fue largo hasta que salimos del hiperespacio llegamos al borde exterior donde la fuerza me estaba llamando, volé por unas horas más hasta que llegue a mi destino, todos nos sorprendimos un poco , mas yo debido a que el llamado venia de ese lugar

—una enana blanca— comento Rex observando esa estrella muriendo

— ¿hacia aquí la llamaron? — pregunto Wolfe

Yo asentí lentamente en eso pudimos observar a una distancia algo peligrosa como la estrella comenzaba a comprimirse sobre sí misma, nos alejamos lo más posible hasta que escuchamos la potente explosión de esta, pero dejamos de movernos

— ¡la nave no se mueve! — Comento Gregor

— ¡no es que no nos movamos, la enana blanca se transformó en un agujero negro! — grito Rex

Eso era malo, muy malo intente como pude querer escapar de ese agujero pero era imposible estábamos siendo arrastrados.

"deja que te absorba"

Volví a escuchar la voz, yo deje de luchar y me concentre en la fuerza levantando mi mano hacia el agujero negro

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —grito Wolfe al ver que deje de pilotear

Narrando Rex

No sé qué estaba haciendo Ahsoka pero dejar de pilotear la nave en este momento más crítico, bueno no importa, tome el control de la nave intentando evitar ser destruidos por el agujero negro, pero mientras más aceleraba, más nos tomaba ese maldito agujero.

—rex, ya es tarde— comento Wolfe

Ya estábamos demasiado cerca como para poder escapar ¿ahsoka se dio cuenta de eso? Tal vez por eso dejo de intentar, al final los tres solo vimos cómo nos adentrábamos más a ese agujero cuando sentimos el potente jalón hacia el interior todo se puso extraño, no me morí, pero podía ver como si estuviéramos en el hiperespacio pero no era de un tono azulado como siempre, no ..Este era un tono blanco me pareció extraño

—Ahsoka estamos vivos— comente pero ella seguía meditando

Salimos del raro agujero cosa curiosa ya que según recordaba nada salía de ellos pero me sorprendió ver donde salimos

— ¿coruscan? — pregunto Gregor Incrédulo

—Oigan, los controles no responden— comente al ver que no podía frenar la nave

Ahsoka seguía meditando mientras nosotros intentábamos frenar la nave la cual paso el ¿bloqueo? No le preste atención a decir verdad ya que estaba más interesado en no morir aun, cuando note que hacia donde iba

— ¡nos estrellaremos con el templo jedi! — grite tratando de frenar

Ya estábamos cerca de la entrada cuando estábamos por impactar con dos personas parada en ella pero en eso la nave comenzó a frenar.

Narra Ahsoka

Sabía que era momento, la fuerza me lo dijo así que usándola comencé a frenar la nave, tenía curiosidad ¿que hacíamos en coruscan? Había escuchado Rex…creo que era el mencionarlo, lentamente usando la fuerza comencé a frenar la nave, mientras más me acercaba podía sentir dos presencias familiares…demasiado

— ¡¿Quién está en la nave?! —

Esa voz…pensé que jamás la escucharía abrí mis ojos lentamente estaba algo aturdida, no era fácil frenar una nave usando la fuerza, apenas logre levantarme lentamente, vi como rex , Wolfe y gregor tenían cargada sus armas.

—No sabemos quiénes están afuera, puede ser peligroso— comento Wolfe con su blaster

—Bajen las armas, no son enemigos— comente

Abrí la compuerta y Salí de la nave, ellos me siguieron por detrás cuando el polvo se disipo pude verlo, creía que jamás vería su rostro de nuevo en persona….mi maestro

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Identifícate ahora! — grito el con su sable en la mano

—Ah pasado demasiado tiempo Skywito— comente sonriendo quitándome mi túnica dejando ver mi rostro

Pude ver su rostro de asombro al verme, me acerque un poco sonriendo con nostalgia él estaba atónito, yo me quede en frente y le toque el rostro, era bueno verlo humano… sin ser un Sith

—Creciste Sabionda— comento el

Yo no pude evitar derramar lágrimas al verlo, siempre culpándome de que cayera en la oscuridad y ahora aquí. Anakin mi maestro, mi gran amigo estaba frente a mi yo lo abrase con fuerza él se sorprendió, aunque correspondió el abrazo, me separe y me le quede mirando con una sonrisa pero algo me saco de mi mundo

— ¿acaso tu eres? — esa voz cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando estar soñando y no haber llegado al momento que creo

—Soy Ahsoka tano— comente y la observe a la Joven Togruta

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo soy Ahsoka tano! — grito ella yo reí divertida al verme así

—Sabionda, usa la fuerza— comento Anakin

Mi yo más joven se concentró un poco y luego abrió los ojos del asombro y comenzó a observarme de arriba abajo, eso me incomodo un poco pero no todos los días tienes a tu yo adulto de frente

— ¿Cómo es posible? — pregunto ella

—Ahsoka— La regaño anakin

—Pues ni yo misma lo sé, cosas de la fuerza diría yo — comente calmada

—Te has vuelto toda una Jedi Ahsoka— Comento anakin dándome una sonrisa

Yo solo negué ante esa afirmació

—Maestro, yo no soy una Jedi desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy en paz con la fuerza — comente calmada

—Oh…entiendo — comento mi Yo pasado recuperando su melancolía de hace poco

Narra Rex

No podía creer lo que veía delante Mío, el general Skywalker normal sin ser ese tal Darth Vader, además Ahsoka de joven, observe como ella se presentaba otra vez y la breve charla consigo misma, hasta que está más joven se puso triste otra vez

—emm…comandante se ¿olvido de nosotros? — pregunte para que todos nos vieran

—no… ¿rex? — La joven Ahsoka se acercó a nosotros curiosa

Yo solo reí al verla y me puse firme dedicándole una sonrisa

—Comandante— comente dedicándole una sonrisa

—Envejeció capitán — comento ella mirándome

—Tenía que pasar algún día Ahsoka— comente sonriendo

Le sonreía, ella me miro un tanto triste y yo me puse a su altura para verla cara a cara

—Sé que lo que pasas ahora es difícil pero, deja que te ayudemos— Comente

Ahsoka luego de volvernos a ver me comento este suceso cuando se fue de la orden Jedi, me hubiera gustado estar para brindarle mi apoyo pero lastimosamente la guerra seguía en esos días, pero ahora puedo ayudarla y eso are, sé que ella hubiera sido una gran Jedi.

—Está bien Rex— comento ella mirándome

Narra Ahsoka

Cuando vi aquello recordé cuando me volví a encontrar con rex luego de tantos años, ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué volví?, ¿Qué quería la fuerza de mi ahora?, no lo sabía, pero si regrese a tiempo antes de que mi maestro fuera consumido por Darth Vader, are todo lo posible en mi poder en frenar eso, frenar al imperio, frenar la purga Jedi además de ayudar a mi yo pasado, porque aunque me volví una con la fuerza, en mi vida fui Infeliz sentí que perdí más de lo que gane si puedo evitar que mi yo pasado dejase la Orden Jedi, podría cambiarla y evitar su auto destrucción como ocurrió en mi línea.

—Ahsoka— Comente mirando a mi yo del pasado quien seguía viendo a rex

— ¿sí? — pregunto dejando de intentar tocar la barba de Rex

—quisiera que habláramos en privado ¿está bien? — pregunte

—Claro — comento y nos volvimos a meter a la nave

Dentro de la nave hablamos en privado, aunque le pareciera doloroso le conté todo lo que había vivido desde que me fui, no solo las amistad que hice si no también todo lo que me ha pasado, cuando llegue a la parte de la caída de los jedi y la orden 66 vi cómo comenzó a llorar de solo pensarlo, fue peor cuando comente lo ocurrido con Anakin.

—N...no ya, no quiero saber más — comento ella obviamente alterada

—Podemos evitar todo eso Ahsoka, solo no debes irte de la Orden— Comente

—Ellos no confiaron en mí, no puedo quedarme— comento ella yo suspire

—escucha, pase por lo mismo, soy tu, pero ahora no estarás yo te ayudare pero si queremos evitar que Anakin cayera al lado oscuro debemos estar presentes— comente poniéndome de su altura

— ¿me aceparan? — pregunto ella

—Estoy segura que si— comente dándole una sonrisa

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, luego suspiro y me miro asintiendo

—Bien…me quedare en la orden— comento yo sonreí

Ambas salimos de la nave, pude observar a Anakin hablando con Rex muy entretenido de verlo así de viejo, yo me hacer que a ellos.

—maestro, mi yo del pasado quiere decirle algo — comenté con una sonrisa

Ella me miro y yo asenti parecía que quería tomar valor antes de hablar

—lo eh pensado bien y descidi que regresaré al templo jedi, si es que aún me acepta como padawan — comento ella nerviosa

Anakin solo sonrió y le coloco la mano en el hombro

—claro que acepto Ahsoka, ahora vamos a decirle al consejo —comento él y luego me miró —ven tú también Ahsoka...grande, vaya que será difícil , pero necesito que cuentes todo lo que sabes del futuro rex me comentó algunas cosas

Yo al escuchar eso automáticamente mire al clon quien se hacía el tonto

— ¿Qué? Debía contarle no iba aguardármelo — comento Rex y yo suspiré

—está bien maestro, hablaré con el consejo pero no revelaré todo la fuerza me indicara que revelar — comenté algo cansada todo esto me hacía doler la cabeza

Narra Rex

Cuando los Vi irse quedé juntos a gregor y wolf ahora los tres tendríamos que decidir que aremos ahora en adelante, una opción es advertir sobre los chips y palpatine tratando de no terminar como cincos, pero debíamos ser rápidos al ser clones nuestro metabolismo es más acelerado y no somos jóvenes ya.

—debemos advertir al senado sobre lo que ocurrirá —comento Wolf de brazos cruzados

—si pero ¿Cómo?, dudo que alguien nos crea somos solamente clones — comento gregor

—nos creerán además tenemos nuestra apariencia para corroborarlo, por el momento debemos de ayudar a Ahsoka a evitar que el imperio surja — comenté con determinación, tanto Wolfe como gregor asintieron

—saben, deberíamos preguntar si hay algo que podamos hacer para ser jóvenes de nuevo, digo somos clones, algo tendrán en Kamino — comento gregor y tanto Wolfe y yo lo miramos

—tienes, un buen punto. Pero debemos hablarlo con Ahsoka, en teoría ella ahora sigue siendo nuestra oficial al mando — comenté y ambos asintieron

— ¿Entramos y le decimos?—pregunto gregor

—Es mejor, esperar afuera— comenté mirando la entrada del templo jedi

— ¿Estuviste aquí en la purga?— pregunto Wolfe

—Por millonésima ves no, yo estaba mandalore — comenté cansado de la misma pregunta siempre

Narra Ahsoka

Llegue a la entrada del consejo, me dijeron que esperara afuera mientras mi yo más joven hablaba con los maestros, al cabo de un rato la Vi salir, haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

—me han aceptado otra vez, el maestro anakin ha hablado con ellos y ahora esperan por ti — comento mi pequeña yo a lo que asenti

Di un ligero suspiro y luego entre al cuarto donde estaban todos del consejo Jedi algunos como hologramas y otros de carne y hueso .

—así que ¿ahsoka del futuro ser no? —pregunto el maestro Yoda

—así es maestro Yoda— comente de forma calmada

—mmm…la fuerza, curiosa es — comento el pensando

—skywalker dijo que tenias algo que decirnos— comento Mace windu yendo al punto como siempre

—así es, pero esperen para hacer preguntas cuando termine de narrar y no dire lo que la fuerza no me permita decirlo — comente a lo que todos asintieron

—bueno, verán dentro de poco tanto la republica como la orden Jedi dejaran de existir, el lord sith que han estado buscando ocupa un muy alto cargo en el cenado el, manipulando no solo ala republica, si no también a los separatistas y a los jedis tomara el control transformando a la republica en el imperio galáctico tanto darth Sidius como su aprendiz Darth vader gobernaran con puño de hierro la galaxia, hacia poco un caballero Jedi llamado Luke logro vencer a Sidius, trajo a Vader de nuevo a la luz logrando acabar con el imperio, ahora el esta junto a la nueva republica rearmando la orden Jedi — Termine de contar y todos me observaban en silencio

—lo que cuentas preocupante es, el nombre del Sith saber debemos —comento el maestro Yoda

—me encantaría decirles pero la fuerza me esta comunicando que no lo diga— comente calmada el asintió

—¿Cuántos Jedis han sobrevivido en estos tiempos? — pregunto Obi wan

—con la nueva republica solo 2 , siendo Luke y mi nuevo Padawan Ezra—comente calmada

—hace momentos dijiste 2 ¿Qué hay de ti ahsoka? — pregunto Mace windu

—yo no me considero una Jedi debido a que me fui de la orden pero tengo el suficiente conocimiento para terminar el entrenamiento de Ezra si es que lo vuelvo a ver— comente ellos asintieron

—maestro Yoda, no se si le parece pero si Ahsoka logra regresar a su tiempo ¿no seria prudente darle el rango de caballero?, siendo que ahora la orden solo consta de 3 nada mas— comento Anakin

—concuerdo con Anakin , claro si la joven Thano acepta — comento obi wan mirándome

—Aunque en mi tiempo me he mantenido alejado de lo referente a la orden Jedi , si regreso tratare de ayudar a reconstruirlo — comente calmada

Era cierto, no me había involucrado mucho en el rearme de la orden pero ahora que lo notaba debía de ayudado un poco mas, después de todo se hacían falta los Jedi y de paso haber conocido mejor al hijo de mi maestro

—entonces esta Decidido, el consejo Jedi te otorga el rango de caballero Jedi — comento Mace windu yo hice una reverencia aceptando el titulo

Ahora debía de ayudar a que mi maestro no cayera en el lado oscuro y lograr detener la activación de la orden 66, será complicado pero si me muevo con cautela se que podre lograrlo aunque par eso deba confesar cosas que no me gustarían tanto al maestro Yoda como a Anakin.


End file.
